Apocalypse
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: You guys asked for it when I wrote Survivor, and I made it. I'm sorry I didn't write this earlier, I just didn't have any ideas. I still don't but I got a small seed idea...I just hope I get more during my sleep. Anyways, the group are trying to survive during this apocolypse that's getting worse. Ty and CeCe have broken up, but Ty still has strong feelings for CeCe...
1. Chapter 1

**Apocalypse**

**So, this is the sequel to Survivor. You guys wanted a sequel so I thought about it and decided to create one. Some of these parts are from a recurring dream I had. So, if we're lucky it'll turn out great. This story still has Marley, Hugh and Dominick...but not Jayke 'cause...y'know...**

"Ce, we have to go!" Ty Blue, CeCe Jones', now friend, woke her up. They were hidden inside an abandoned church. CeCe's eyes quickly opened, the tone of his voice was not one to be questioned at the moment. Ty was standing beside Hugh holding an AK-47 and Hugh had two pistols.  
"Where's Rock and Deuce?" She asked standing up to grab a Remington 870.  
"They're keeping watch up top. But they'll be down soon." Marley responded walking down the aisle with a shotgun.  
"Why? What's going on?" CeCe asked checking the ammunition.  
"We're surrounded." Hugh said. _Great_, CeCe thought.  
"How many?" CeCe questioned turning the safety on, on her gun.  
"Quite a lot if we have to leave!" Ty said screaming Rocky and Deuce's name.  
"All right," Dominick started pulling up his zipper. "Ready to leave?" He asked loading a Glock gun.  
"Where are we heading?" Rocky asked.  
"Mums house." Dominick said with a smile on his face. CeCe could hint a bit of a British accent in his voice.  
"Mums house? Where's that? Is it safe?" Deuce pestered.  
"Man, you ask a lot of questions. Yeah, his mums' house, it's a couple miles away from here, we can make it in a 2 hours, give or take. And yes, it's safe." Hugh informed him. Without anything else said they packed up and sneaked downstairs where they usually kept Sunday school. Down below they had easy access to their black double-Decker looking vehicle which they called Zombie-X.  
"Who's driving?" Hugh asked once they got in. Zombie-X was inside an extremely wide metal hallway which led to the back doors. Dominick raised the keys and smiled, and then he slid into the front-driver's seat, and turned on the ignition. Dominick stepped on the gas and they went rushing through the door into a horde of zombies banging on the windows and weaker doors that the group already boarded up.  
"So, will your mum be home?" Rocky asked looking at Dominick.  
"No, she's gone." Dominick responded keeping his eyes at the dead who's starting to jump at the truck. The car went silent.  
"I'm sorry." Ty said in an apologetic tone.  
"It's alright...why don't you kids watch a movie?" Dominick suggested. Marley nodded and pushed in a random movie.  
"And for your information, I'm not a kid, I'm 17." Marley pointed out pushing the play button. "They're the kids." Marley looked at CeCe, Ty, Rocky, and Deuce.  
"Hey, I'm 16 and the rest are 15!" Ty protested. Marley smiled and sat beside CeCe and Deuce.  
**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets **came on in the Harry Potter golden lightening lettered font.  
"Oh, I love this movie!" CeCe whispered leaning in more. She felt something move behind her neck, the thing wasn't touching her neck but she felt a bit hair move to the side. She glanced to her left where Marley sat and his arm reached behind her neck. _Relaxing_, she thought.  
"Hey Marley, can you come help me get some food?" Ty asked standing up and pointed to the mini kitchen that was at the far end of the bus. Marley nodded and shuffled over with Ty.  
"Marley, you _know_ I still have feelings for CeCe," Ty started, Marley nodded and leaned on the counter. "Look, I need help... I know she's still upset over Jayke, and I respect that it's just. I really want her to like me." He confessed sliding his hands into his pockets. Marley smiled,  
"Look, we're in the middle of an apocalypse and you're asking for girl advice? Man, you must got it bad... But, if she knows you have feelings for her, than just go play hard to get. Just don't get too cocky." Marley warned.  
"Hard to get? But, in movies in the end it ends up with the girl hurt...and I never want to hurt Ce."  
"Which is why I said not to be cocky." _Hard to get?_ Tyler thought.  
"Wait...how would I know if she likes me? After the 'hard to get'?" Ty questioned, filling a glass of cool water.  
"Don't worry, that'll be my job." Marley winked at him and went back to the couch.

An hour into traveling the bus took a sudden stop.  
"Woah! What's going on?" Hugh yelled gripping the handle of his seat.  
"I thought I saw...someone...sorry." Dominick apologized and continued driving.  
"So, how long until we reach?" Deuce asked walking up to the drivers spot.  
"We're here." Dominick stopped the car and shifted the gear to park. It was a one-story white house, with a blue roof. All the windows had its curtains in front hiding the inside. Hugh did a quick look-around the vehicle. It was clear.  
"All right, you guys get in, I'll go drive this thing 'round and try to find a place for Zombie-X that's quick and easy access. I'll meet you inside." Dominick waved them off and they snuck in. Inside was a hallway. To the left was a bedroom, further down the kitchen. To the right, were the living room and 2 other bedrooms. Hugh and Ty explored the left wing and CeCe and Deuce explored the right.  
"We're good, except we have one problem." Hugh said coming out of the kitchen.  
"What's the problem?" Rocky asked.  
"Four beds, and six people."  
"Easy, Rocky and I will share the couch or something." CeCe proposed emerging from the bathroom.  
"I-uh, can't share something. Ever since this _thing_ happened, I've been having nightmares and I scratch and claw, and kick and punch when I have a nightmare. I don't think it'd be wise for me to sleep with someone." A smile formed by the corners of Marley's mouth.  
"CeCe and Ty could share a bed, I'll take the couch. I've always preferred a couch anyways." Marley suggested.  
"Whoa, wait, why Ty and I?" CeCe asked stepping forward more.  
"Well, he _is_ your best guy friend; I just thought it would be the most comfortable." Marley told her.  
"Do you mind Ty?" CeCe asked quietly facing him.  
"You only live once, right?" He responded.  
"Alright, then it's a done deal." Hugh announced. Dominick strutted through the door swinging a bat in one hand and in the other was a bag full of weapons and food.  
"Is that water?" Deuce asked rubbing his eyes. Dominick smiled and handed Deuce a bottle.  
"O.K, so CeCe, Marley, and Hugh can you board up all the windows, Hugh and Deuce and Rocky, board up the doors. I'll get a start on dinner, alright?" They nodded and went to work.

Half an hour later they sat around the table while Dominick poured chicken broth soup into their plastic bowls.  
"After this Hugh and I have dusk guard, Ty and Deuce'll have night guard, and Marley and CeCe will have dawn. So, when you're done eating go to bed, you'll need it. We put a piece of paper of your guys' names on it, on some doors. When you find your name, that's where you guys' will sleep. Okay?" They nodded and for the rest of the meal, it was silent.

"CeCe, CeCe, CeCe." She wondered aloud, trying to find her name on the door. "Ah, here we go, CeCe and Ty." _This is gonna be so awkward!_ CeCe couldn't stop thinking about how this was going to work-out. She opened the door and Ty was sitting on one side gazing at a picture.  
"Hey Ty." She greeted shutting the door. He shoved the paper in his jeans and waved. CeCe tip-toed over to the other side, and slid into the blankets. _So warm and comfy_. She closed her eyes and she heard Ty nestle in beside her.  
"I, uh, I hope you get a good sleep, y'know, before your shift starts. You do have the longest one." She whispered, Ty dimmed the lights.  
"I hope you have a good night's sleep too." He whispered back. CeCe smiled and dimmed her lights too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apocalypse**

_**Marley's P.O.V**_

My plan is fool-proof! It was laid out perfectly; Ty wanted to know if CeCe likes him, CeCe and I have patrol out tonight, _alone_, it's the perfect opportunity. First, I have to see if she's interested in me, if she is, I'll try to change her mind, and if she isn't, then I'll be Ty's wingman.  
"Mar...Marley, wake up." A low British accent whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a hazy Dominick leaning over the bed slightly.  
"Yeah?" I asked sitting up.  
"It's patrol time," he began to inform me, "Now some zombies are roaming around. We took care of some of some of them, but from time to time more will show up. But, since you have dusk patrol you get to stay inside. If some dead come just make sure they just don't come to close."  
"Alright, I got it." I picked up a Glock gun. But when I placed my hand on the knob Dominick stopped me.  
"By the way," I turned to face him. "Keep your hands to yourself Tiger." He winked and pushed me out the door. Boy, if he only knew. I headed towards CeCe's door and knocked on it.  
"Coming." A feminine voice called out. She came out with a pistol wearing exactly what she wore yesterday.  
"So what did they tell you?" She asked as we walked to a covered window.  
"Just that there's been some dead going around, and not to kill them unless they come too close." Also that I should keep my hands to myself, but I'm not gonna mention that one.  
"Oh, ok." She said and peered out the curtain. "Do you think it's ever going to end?" she asked looking back at me.  
"Of course it's going to end." I told her. Alright, now it's time to figure out who she likes. "So, what's going on with you and Ty?"  
"I don't know. I guess I just feel bad about what happened with Jayke. He was my friend and I didn't do my at most best to stop him."  
"CeCe, you would've done the same." She tilted her head to the side.  
"I know..." She trailed off. "I loved Ty so much, I would've died for him."  
"Loved? As in the past? Why not now?"  
"Well, it's hard to tell if I love him now, especially if he doesn't love me." What? Does she _honestly_ think he doesn't love her? "Plus I may like someone else..." She trailed off again. Someone else? Man, no! She has to like Ty!  
"Who? Deuce? Dominick? Hugh?"  
"Hugh and Dominick are like 40!" She whispered.  
"Hugh is 24, and Dominick's 19."  
"Still, no."  
"I see...so it's Deuce. Alright, I don't think Rocky will be too happy about this." She smiled and shook her head. So if it's not Deuce, or Dominick, or Hugh then-oh God! This isn't good!  
"So, how did you get into all this anyway? How did you become aware?" CeCe asked regarding the outside.  
"I was on vacation with my family back in-uh Chicago. My brother Isaac was sick from some virus that was going around. He got it from his girlfriend, Nia. Isaac passed it on to my mum, and soon enough they had to be taken into solitary confinement. One day I woke up and my dad wasn't home. When I headed outside my front neighbour's lawn had blood splattered everywhere. And their lil' daughter, Aimee was lying on the ground. I went over to see what was wrong, but she was dead. I sat there looking in disbelief, then her eyes opened and she came running after me. That's when Hugh found me. After a day or 2 we saw Dominick walking along the streets, he told us he came back from shopping with his mum and that a horde of zombies surrounded them. He doesn't know how, but he was the only survivor. Though, he saw his mum get eaten alive." I glanced at CeCe and a tear fell down her cheeks. "Why are you crying? You've got the worst story by far."  
"Who told you the whole story?"  
"Ty."  
"You and Ty are friends?" I nodded. "Have you guys...talked about me?" There were a few occasions where we've discussed her. He kept saying how pretty she is and, how he couldn't stand seeing her so sad. If he did still love her, he should be showing it more often. Note to self: inform Ty of what he's doing wrong. Number 1, show the love. Number 2, scratch the 'hard to get' idea.  
"At times he'd bring you up. Boast about how pretty you are and how lucky he was to have you." Her face lit up.  
"Really?" Again, I nodded. She looked out the window and her smile dropped.  
"What? What's wrong?" She smiled again and pointed out the window.  
"Back in Chicago, there were these 2 freaky exchange students in my school. Gunther and Tinka, and I think I found them." I peered outside and 2 tall blondes, one male and the other female, were slumping around. Their glittery clothes shone bright like disco balls under the moon. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"They look decent." I tried to manage to say without laughing. "Does Ty know them?" CeCe slowly stopped smiling.  
"Yeah, actually he-uh, dated Tinka..." She whispered.  
"Oh..."  
"I heard Gunther had to pay him so he would do it."  
"She's that bad eh?" She slightly smiled and nodded. "How did they break up?" She sighed and continued observing the outside.  
"Tinka said that she deserved to be treated like a queen, and Ty laughed so hard that he almost peed his pants. I'm serious; he had to sprint to the bathroom while he was laughing." She explained. I peeked through the curtains I saw is that-a baby?  
"CeCe, how old does that baby look?" She analyzed the toddler.  
"That's not possible...what month is it?"  
"Well, given by the time that it took to grow dark, it must be in the middle of summer." I estimated.  
"That baby looks no older than 6 months. And this began in October, middle of summer...either some survivors had a baby that changed, or something very wrong is going on here."  
"We should tell the others. See what they think." I proposed she nodded and we headed to their room.  
"Hugh, something very wrong is happening!" I called. CeCe ran to Dominick's door and pounded.  
"Dominick! We have a situation!" Dominick and Hugh ran out of their rooms, Hugh with an AK and Dominick with a bow and arrow.  
"Where are they?" Hugh asked opening and closing his eyes.  
"Not that kind of situation. Look, we found a child outside." I informed them hoping they caught what I threw. But they looked at me like 'and?'.  
"The child looks around 6 months. This started in October, and it's around the middle of summer. I'm not certain but I think that somehow the dead are, well having sex in some possible freaky manner." CeCe clarified.  
"How?" Dominick asked lowering his bow and arrow.  
"I'm not sure, maybe it was an accident, or not. But however they did it, is strange." I continued.  
"How do you know it wasn't bitten?" Dominick pressed on.  
"If it was, there'd be some blood or a part of it ripped off. That thing is somehow clean and dressed. I would say it's human, but the dead weren't running after her."  
"Well, does it act any different?" Hugh questioned me.  
"No, well I'm not sure. We haven't taken the time to record its behaviour." Dominick and Hugh rushed towards the nearest window and regarded the child. CeCe and I went to the window we were at and we saw the little girl walking normally. Everything about her seemed normal, except her eyes. They were green and as bright as the moon.  
"Should we shoot it?" I asked turning the safety off my gun.  
"No, we don't know what it's capable of." Hugh ordered in a gruff voice.  
"How do we find out?" CeCe asked. Hugh looked around for something, then he jogged off to the kitchen and came back a moment later with something wrapped.  
"Hugh, what is that?" CeCe asked cautiously.  
"I borrowed it from a good friend, thought I might need it." He opened the door and chucked it so it lay a few feet from the girl. The baby walked to it and poked it with her foot. It smiled and began eating it.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"My friend's hand. He wanted me to take it just in case I'd need it. Guess he was right."  
"Alright, we know it's a zombie. Why not kill it?" I questioned.  
"Because; if we shoot it the sound will 'cause a pack of dead. And we can't go out there because we don't know what's out there. Our best chance is to just keep an eye on it." Great, another zombie species.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apocalypse**

"Up and Adam everyone!" Dominick yelled through the house halls. Everyone got up tired and wondrous about the creature they spotted last night. As they made their way towards the kitchen table there were brief murmurs such as: What was it? Is this even possible? What's it capable of? When they reached the table, Hugh had an announcement to-well, announce.  
"Well what is it?" Deuce pestered forking his eggs.  
"We want to know more of this zombie baby to see what it's capable of and if there are more of them. So we put our names into a bowl and I'll be picking four of you to investigate-''  
"Wait a minute," Rocky interrupted "how are we suppose to investigate it when we don't know where it is?" Hugh inhaled and exhaled sharply then continued his plan.  
"We know where she is, she hasn't stopped roaming around the neighbourhood, now whoever gets picked will head outside-don't worry nothing's out there-and fight it, don't kill it but fight it, see if it's different from the rest." They all nodded and Hugh brought out a silver medium mixing bowl with their names implanted inside. "Alright first name: Marley, second: Rocky, third: CeCe and last: Ty. 'Kay, you guys know what you're doing?" The four votes nodded and headed to their rooms to prepare. CeCe and Ty decided to pack light, choosing a blunt object like a bat and club. Rocky wielded her Katana and Marley chose a Croquet mallet.  
"A'ight I'll go check where she is." Ty decided and peaked out the window covered by a curtain. He spotted to her at the corner end of the street in front of them, it was staring at the door, her head side-ways and face pale. "Found her, let's go." He told them and they slid out the door and regarded the toddler.  
"Why isn't she sick or have blood on her? And how did she get clothes on?" Rocky wondered observing the girl's old fashioned cotton nightgown. They marched towards it hands on weapons. When the gang was a mere 5 feet away they halted. The zombie metallic green eyes each and every one of them, a small smile curved her lips when she neared the end. It stepped towards them not leaving its eyes off Ty and Marley.  
"Humans..." it drawled out, everyone was taken aback; it speaks! "Food." It said again and began jogging to them. Ty and CeCe pulled out there weapons and began to swing but the baby dodged each attack. Marley pounced on it like a jaguar and held it still against the pavement.  
"Where are you from?" HE asked it, the girl spat on the ground and chuckled.  
"I'm from my mommy."  
"Where's your mom?"  
"I don't know, her and daddy went away."  
"Is your mom and dad like them." Marley pointed to 3 dead trapped inside a house, they were banging on a large window. The toddler smiled showing its teeth, which were small; she was missing some, which makes sense.  
"Yes, they made me like that." She spat out.  
"What about the clothes?"  
"I found them." The toddler threw Marley off her where he hit a stop sign.  
"Are you O.K?" Rocky asked running up to his aid.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just kill it." Marley ordered groaning. Rocky unsheathed her Katana and ran towards the girl then drilled the Katana through the top of her head. The toddler fell down and Ty, CeCe, and Rocky approached Marley.  
"Hey, what's hurt?" Ty asked kneeling in front of Marley.  
"Just my shoulder blade but it's alright, I'll get Hu-look out!" Marley warned, the toddler arised and thrusted her arm around CeCes neck and pulled her down. Ty acted quickly and shoved the infant off CeCe, then hit the toddler in the head with his golf club.  
"It won't be down for long, let's go!" Ty commanded, he picked at CeCe bridal style while Rocky put Marley's hand around her neck and aided him run to the house. Rocky led Marley to his room then she went into Deuce's arms. Ty rested CeCe on their bed. Ty put his dented golf club in the corner and knelt in front of CeCe, she had tears streaming down her face and her temple had a long scratch. Ty laced his fingers through hers and brushed away her tears.  
"It's going to be okay. Don't worry." He went to the kitchen to get a cloth then the bathroom to put water on it and hurried back to the injured teen. "This might hurt a bit." He warned before he patted her temple with the cool water. CeCe let out some small gasps for the first few times. "A'ight, last step is the band-aid. Now, would you like Hello Kitty or Barbie?" CeCe smiled and slapped his arm. Ty smiled and took out some butterfly stitches in the side drawer. He got 4 and carefully placed them evenly on her scratch, next and last thing he did was placed a gauze overtop of the butterfly stitches.  
"There all better," Ty finished, got up and stuck out his hand gesturing CeCe to take it.  
"Ty?" She said as Ty helped her get up.  
"Yeah?" She stood in front of him.  
"Thanks." CeCe kissed his cheek and he felt the heat rise up to his cheeks.

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

**At Night**

It was about 10 or 11 and Ty had first patrol with Hugh, then Deuce and Marley then Dominick and I. I searched for my journal which I kept in the middle drawer beside my bed. I had this when I arrived at the church, another girl left it behind after she got eaten alive. I know she got eaten alive because her carcase was holding it. I ripped out the pages she used which were filled with '_One night I was praying to God when there was a slow weak banging at the door. The next thing I knew was that there was an Apocalypse!'_ et cetra, et cetra.

_ Dear journal, it's me CeCe. It's been 2 months after Ty and I's break-up. I said the reason was because I was too upset over Jayke when the real reason was I lost interest in dating and relationships and Ty. But now, after him risking his life for me, and the moment we had when he was aiding me has given me a lot to think about. I'm confused and I wish something-or someone-would show me the correct path! Ty, or no one. And as for Marley...I don't know what I was thinking! Marley's Marley! Why I even thought about him in that way is in-explainable! Journal, this is so frustrating! Why can't I accept that I _really_ like Ty! The way I used to...when things were normal. I can easily say it here: I really like you Ty! But out loud in reality there's criticism and rudeness and heartbreaking. I don't need that at the moment! I wish Ty showed his feelings more often! This is just torture!_

I put my pen and journal in the drawer, dimmed the light, and took my nap.

_**No One's P.O.V**_

"CeCe, time to patrol." Dominick shook CeCe awake. She groaned and rolled out of bed.  
"Status report?" CeCe asked grabbing her favourite bat.  
"We found out that the infant is extremely intelligent because the brain power in its parents mind, though very little, still important, and when momma zombie gave birth the girl instantly matured with the genetic brain power it absorbed. Also, they found out it's not a threat to us, it may be tougher to beat but it will go down. Now are you ready for the good news?" Dominick as we perched down on the wooden floor by the window.  
"You're telling me that wasn't the good news?" Dominick chuckled,  
"We found others, and not just any others, helpful others." CeCe's face lit up.  
"Continue." She pleaded leaning forward a bit.  
"Soldiers looking for survivors they channeled us through the radio. We told them our coordinates and they said they'll be by soon! CeCe, we're going to be safe!" Dominick said smiling and reading her expression.  
"Omigod! That's amazing!" CeCe and Dominick shared a quick embrace.  
"So what are you going to do when you're safe?" Dominick asked taking a sip from his water bottle.  
"Either sleep or take a shower, you?" Dominick smiled and set the water bottle beside his thigh.  
"Hug my sister." CeCe's smiled went into a straight line. _He still has family_.  
"How'd you get into all this? I know everybody's story except yours. In fact, I don't think anyone knows your story." Dominick sighed and rested his head on the wall behind him.  
"I lived in Iowa with my mom, my dad, and my lil' sister: Mary-Ann." He began, "my dad got sick from a virus that was spreading. He had to be isolated from his family so we kept him in the basement. One night my mom went down to feed his supper, turns out he didn't want what was on the plate, he favoured something meatier, so he threw my mom down and began to eat her. My sister and I ran but we got separated in a pack of dead, I know she made it out alive and I know she's still alive today." CeCe raised her eyebrow.  
"How so?"  
"There's this feeling you get in your heart when something bad happens to your family, your blood. I felt it when my cousin broke his ankle trying to jump off a 50 foot bridge into a lake, and when dad turned and the last time I felt it was when mom passed. When I feel it again I'll know she's hurt, but until then I know she's alive." Dominick explained.  
"I know your sister's alive, I believe you." Dominick grinned and nodded his head.  
"Thanks."

**The Next Morning at Lunch**

"Gang, we have good news!" Hugh announced. "Help is arriving soon! We're not sure when exactly but Deuce is attempting to contact them once more." Rocky squealed and Ty smiled widely, CeCe smiled as well even though she already knew Hugh doesn't know she knows and Dominick told her to act surprised and happy.  
"Ok, so you guys can have free-time until something comes up." Dominick dismissed them and they all went into their rooms to either sleep or watch their T.V.  
"So what's your plan to do when you get all safe and sound?" CeCe asked laying down, Ty sat by her feet and took off his shoes.  
"I dunno, depends on what happens here I guess." He replied looking at the wall. "Which reminds me, I accidently put my watch in one of your drawers last night, I was tired and I didn't know what was going on so I just put it in one of them, mind if I check?" He asked already searching through the top one. CeCe's eyes widened at the thought of him finding her journal.  
"Wait!" She said sitting upright placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"What?" He asked now opening the bottom drawer and finding his silver watch on top of a purple-ish blue-ish booklet, "ooh! What's this? A journal kept by CeCe Jones?" Ty fake gasped.  
"No! Ty!" She warned and tried to pull it away, but he was just too strong that she fell on her back on the bed. She covered her face with her hands. Ty skipped to the last page and read it quietly out loud, with a dramatic tone.  
"_Dear journal, it's me CeCe. It's been 2 months after Ty and I's break-up_-wait..." He began to read normally, "_I said the reason was because I was too upset over Jayke when the real reason was I lost interest in dating and relationships and Ty-_what?" Ty began to choke up, "_But now, after him risking his life for me, and the moment we had when he was aiding me has given me a lot to think about. I'm confused and I wish something-or someone-would show me the correct path! Ty, or no one. And as for Marley...I don't know what I was thinking! Marley's Marley! Why I even thought about him in that way is in-explainable! Journal, this is so frustrating! Why can't I accept that I _really_ like Ty!_" He whispered and then read the rest in silence. Once he was done he closed the book and held it in his hand. CeCe un-covered her eyes and attempted to read his expression.  
"Ty look I-"  
"You like me?" He asked again as if reading it in the journal didn't completely satisfy him. CeCe nodded and sat upright again. "Thank God." He threw the book aside, placed his right hand on her waist and his left on the side of her face and kissed her. They felt so happy to be in each other's arms again.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting something." Deuce intruded leaning on one side of the door frame. They broke apart and smiled sheepishly at Deuce.  
"Yes?" Ty said as confident as he could.  
"We got something." Deuce said pointing behind him.  
"Right well uh, let's go check that out." Ty said and followed Deuce with CeCe right behind the two boys. When they entered the same room as everyone they heard static and some faint voices.  
"He-lo, c-c-caaan you hear us? Is an-n-nyone out there?" A voice asked through the static.  
"Yes we can hear you, it's us the ones who contacted you last night." Hugh said through the microphone.  
"Glad you're still there." The voice said much clearer and a bit familiar.  
"Hugh, can you ask him his name for me?" CeCe asked.  
"What's your name?"  
"J.J Jones." Was all they could make out. CeCe, Ty, Rocky, and Deuce's jaw dropped.  
"What is it?" Marley asked. They ignored him and CeCe grabbed the microphone.  
"Dad? Is that you? It's me, CeCe." She cried through.  
"CeCe? As in my little Cecellia?" J.J choked.  
"Yes dad, it's me..."  
"I'm so glad you're alright."  
"I'm happy you're fine as well. Where are you?"  
"I'm a couple hours away honey are the Blue's with you? Or are they gone? What about Deuce?" He asked getting worried.  
"Deuce is here, and so are Ty and Rocky." J.J exhaled,  
"Their fathers and Deuce's mother is here with me, how's Flynn and mom?" CeCe choked, "CeCe?"  
"They changed dad." CeCe said tearing up.  
"Oh my..." he whispered. "Well, I best be concentrating on the driving so I can see you faster, and don't worry this virus going around will soon be over, my friends in the army are getting to work at destroying these things, they said it's be about 4-5 months until America and Canada are covered, maybe a year for everywhere to be done since not everywhere has the same problem. Good-bye." The next thing they heard was feedback.  
"J.J Jones is your dad?" Dominick asked standing up. CeCe nodded and smiled at her 3 closest friends.  
"Guys...we still have family." CeCe said and began to cry of joy. So did the other 3, they all huddled up in a hug as they waited for their family members to arrive.

"Oh crap!" CeCe said as she stepped into her room with Ty.  
"What is it?" Ty asked sitting down.  
"I should've asked Dominick for his sister's name so I could've asked if she was there!" Ty raised an eyebrow as CeCe sat beside him. "Dominick's sister, his only family member left, is alive somewhere. Hopefully there with my dad." Ty held CeCe's hand and made tiny circles on the back.  
"She'll be there, don't worry." He assured her, CeCe faced Ty and pecked his lips.  
"Thanks." He smiled and kissed her again.  
"Ahem..." Deuce interrupted yet again. Ty waved his hand at Deuce gesturing him to go away. "Hugh wanted to know what you guys wanted for supper." Ty threw a pillow at Deuce not breaking his kiss with CeCe. "I'll come back later I suppose." He shut the door and CeCe and Ty continued their make-out session.

_**Rocky's P.O.V**_

There was 3 knocks on my door.  
"Come in!" I said, Deuce, my boyfriend, came through and shut the door. "Hey Deuce!" I greeted patting the space beside me. Deuce sat at the spot I was tapping. No more words were said any farther, Deuce leaned in and kissed me. It's been a long time since he's done that before. "What was that for?" I asked when he backed up.  
"I just felt like it." I smiled and pecked his cheek. "Anyways, Hugh wanted to know what you wanted for supper."  
"Anything's fine." I wrapped my arms around his neck and when I leaned in for a make-out session I heard a low honk. Dad? I rushed out of my room with Deuce behind me and peered out the curtain to see a large Anoa, which is a type of army carrier. The windows were tinted black but I knew it was them.  
"Everyone! They're here!" I hollered and everyone ran into the hallway peering out windows and peepholes. I opened the door, observed for any dead and ran to the door where J.J Jones, CeCe's biological father opened it for us.  
"Dad!" CeCe cried when she saw him.  
"CeCe!" They shared a tight embrace that left me tear jerky.

The ride felt like forever! But once we stopped the place that was our new temporary home was a gigantic metal dome in the middle of what looked like a sandy forest. We were a couple inches away from the carrier touching the dome. The dome started to vibrate and a portion of the side opened up a bit for us to slip in.  
On the inside there were private rooms for everyone, and private bathrooms which included a shower and hot water! There was food and drinks and people! I can most definitely live here for a couple months. The car halted and everyone jumped out.  
"Rocky! Ty!" I heard someone call. I looked around searching for the voice when I found him...my dad.  
"Dad!" I yelled and ran to him. I hugged him and I intend to not let go. But I knew I had to, and when I did I saw Ty and CeCe in front of us holding hands.  
"Tyler! CeCe!" My dad announced thrilled. We all had a group hug and when we broke Ty told dad that him and CeCe were dating and that Deuce and I were dating.  
"Now look, be careful alright? Especially you Ty, I know how frisky you can get." My dad joked and I caught CeCe blushing. This place is the best place to stay. I glanced at Deuce and he was catching up with his parents and Dominick was with a resembling girl and Hugh and Marley were with some other folks discussing something.

_**No One's P.O.V**_

The next four months passed by quickly, nothing special happened just days like any other days. Until The end of October they had a celebration. Everyone gathered around a very, very, very large table (that fit everybody). All the adults had white wine and the teenagers and kids had either juice or water.  
"Cheers to surviving the first year of the apocalypse! And let's hope the last!" J.J announced raising his wine; they all followed his actions and yelled 'cheers'. Then all of a sudden the dome vibrated and the wall that the old gang once entered opened and out came a tank and following it was a pack of soldiers. J.J got up and jogged to the chief, they saluted and J.J asked what was going on. Apparently, the zombie infestation was a great success! Survivors are being spotted everywhere and families are beginning to turn home. Once everyone got the news they were all extremely overwhelmed.

"I wish mom and Flynn were here to experience this feeling of surviving." CeCe whispered to her father, he slung his arm around her shoulders.  
"Maybe it's time for you to make a living now, make a family and be there for them. But whoever you do it with make sure it's someone good. I think you know who I'm talking about." J.J glanced at Ty then back to CeCe. She giggled and ran to Ty, who put his arm around her as they walked around. _Maybe_, CeCe thought.


End file.
